


The Roommate Situation

by darkness (flower_child)



Series: Like Real People Do (Korra/Kuvira) [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, otp forever tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_child/pseuds/darkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra takes Kuvira back to her apartment, and her roommate is...unexpected, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roommate Situation

"You're beautiful when you dance."

The next thing Kuvira knew, Korra's hands were slipped around her waist, a new song playing from the stereo. She'd completely lost track of life when she'd started dancing, a common phenomenon to her. Suddenly out of breath, she seized the back of Korra's neck and kissed her fiercely, as if she were an air supply. 

After a moment, she broke away, very hot in the face. "Come back to my apartment," she breathed.

"Kuvira, I have known you exactly one day," Korra laughed quietly. Then, when Kuvira was about to speak, Korra continued, "Which makes it perfect for you to come home with me."

Kuvira stepped back, feigning being offended. "Who made up that rule!?"

"I did. Just now," Korra said defiantly. "You're getting in my car, now."

Something about the authority with which Korra spoke lit a fire behind Kuvira's navel, which spread down. It lit up her eyes as she covered the distance between them and said, "Let's go."

 

Kuvira didn't even think about leaving her car at the studio; she was going home with a gorgeous girl. So what if she had class the next morning at 9 and had to teach at 12?  _  
_

"So, how old are you?" Korra asked, breaking the tension. 

"Twenty-three," Kuvira responded, thinking that this was a stupid question. Why deal with such trivialities? Unless... "You aren't like underage or something are you? Cause like-"

Korra raised her eyebrows and glanced at Kuvira as she backed out of the studio parking lot. "I'm twenty-one."

Nodding, Kuvira rested her ballet flat-clad shoes on the dashboard. She was reasonably sure the legal age of consent in Republic City was eighteen.

"How long've you been dancing?" Korra asked. 

She was really bad at asking questions.

"Since I was a kid, my mom had a dance troupe," Kuvira said absentmindedly. Her thoughts were straying towards the tightly fitted shirt sitting to her left. "How far is your place?"

"Like ten minutes, why?"

 

"Home sweet --" Before Korra could finish, however, she was pressed against the bookcase that framed the door by Kuvira's hips and upper body. Korra kicked the door closed with her heel.

"Is anybody else here?" Kuvira breathed against Korra's mouth.

Korra shook her head, "My roommate's gone for the weekend."

Kuvira purred as Korra guided her further into the room by her waist. She almost threw Kuvira onto the sofa, but she didn't care as the other woman climbed on top of her. Between feverish kisses, Kuvira began undoing Korra's buttondown shirt. She stole a glance--Korra had dressed for the occasion. 

Kuvira pulled her own shirt over her head with some difficulty, then replaced her hands on Korra's waist, then her hips, then her ass...

There was a jingle of keys on the door.

"Fuck!" Korra exclaimed, leaping off of Kuvira and hastening to button her shirt, sure she was mismatching all of the buttons. 

Kuvira groped around for her shirt...where had she thrown it????

Then the roommate was in the room. "Hey Kor-- Oh my god I am so sorry should I--"

"No no Opal it's--"

Kuvira looked up, finally having found her shirt and was now covering herself. The roommate. Opal. "Opal?!"

"KUVIRA?!"

"What the fuck is going on here!?"

"I might ask you the same thing, Korra!"

"Why are you hooking up with my sister?!"

"How are you rooming with my sister!?"

"I didn't know she was your sister!"

"Adoptive."

"Adoptive."

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP."

 

"Maybe I should..." Kuvira slipped her shirt on sheepishly. She looked at her adoptive sister, who was completely and totally red in the face.

"Thaaat would be good," Korra said, still looking from one to the other of them.

Opal swallowed, "Kuvira while this is real awkward I think you should know--"

"I can explain, Opal I--"

"Kuvira, Mom and Dad are coming up in the elevator right now."

Kuvira's eyes widened. 

"Get in my bedroom, now," Korra said, immediately springing up and herding Kuvira down the hallway.

"If you insist," Kuvira whispered.

" _Not now, you two,"_ Opal hissed. 

Korra pushed Kuvira inside, slammed the door, then hurried to arrange the buttons on her shirt.

"We're talking about this later," Opal said, coming up behind Korra.

"Yeah. Yeah, wow okay."

"Okay, act natural," Opal whispered, then began shoving her roommate to the couch. "You were just at the gym or something, turn on the TV. _Anything_."

Korra wildly switched the television set on. Cooking channel. The next channel was some kids' show--cooking is the best bet. 

A knock at the door.

Opal wrenched it open.

Suyin's voice. "Opal, dear, I thought you would've waited for us, honestly... So good to see you! And you, Korra!"

Korra smiled and quickly muted the TV, standing up. "Great to see you too, Mrs. Beifong."

"Please, call me Su..." she said absently, fumbling with her daughter's luggage.

"Dad!" Opal exclaimed, hugging her father. 

Korra was very unsure of what she was supposed to do. 

She sat back down.

 

  
Kuvira could hear her parents' voices on the other side of Korra's door. What on earth were the odds that Korra was Opal's roommate?? Wouldn't she have met her? 

She considered her time spent with Opal after each of them moved out, and realized it was very limited. Had she ever actually been to Opal's new apartment? She'd been so caught up in her work, all their time together was at family gatherings, the occasional sister-to-sister phone call, maybe lunch once in a while?

That was all a matter for another time. At that exact moment, Kuvira was locked inside Korra's room, and she knew how long her mother could stall before finally leaving somewhere. 

Time to explore.

The room itself looked like a tornado had passed through several years ago, and she just hadn't bothered to tidy up. Clothes were everywhere, books lay open in stacks on the desk. College? Probably. 

She sat on the bed for a moment, then looked around. Closet. 

Lots of athletic clothes, some professional, even fewer formal. She looked to be exactly the same size as Kuvira. 

Korra's laptop was laying on her bed, closed, but Kuvira couldn't help noticing the stickers. A few bands she didn't know, an animal rights campaign, and a rainbow. Out? Or just broadcasting support?

Now for the drawers. Or was that too creepy? Kuvira decided after a millisecond's deliberation on 'no.'

She was trying to quietly make her way over to the dresser before she heard Su's voice ring out more clearly than before.

"Opal, honey, is this your dance bag?"

Kuvira froze. She'd left it by the door. Her name was embroidered on it in pink thread from when she was seventeen. Su would know it anywhere.

"Oh, that's actually mine," she heard Korra interject calmly. "Actually, it, ah, belongs to the little kid I babysit, but she left it in my car today after dance."

 _Don't look too close, Mom. Pleeeasseee just go,_ Kuvira willed her mother.

There was a moment's silence. 

Then Opal said, "Well, we'd better run, see ya Sunday, Korra! Gonna have a great time in Zaofu this weekend, aren't we, Mom?"

Kuvira could hear Opal herding their parents from the apartment, trying to play it cool. 

Mom and Dad were taking Opal to Zaofu for the weekend? Was something going on?

She pulled out her phone, still thinking fast, and texted Opal,

_Why are you and mom and dad going to zaofu?_

She tapped her phone against her leg while she waited. Why wasn't Korra coming back to let her out of the room? Making sure they were really gone?

A response:  _Ignoring the fact that I just walked in on you making out with my roommate..._

Kuvira sighed exasperatedly.  _Yes, ignore that._

The three gray dots appeared once again to let her know Opal was texting.

Her sister wrote,  _Mom just wanted me to come home, I haven't been there in a while._

Kuvira squinted into the phone.  _You're lying._

Opal:  _What, does being queer as hell come with a complimentary lie detector?_

Kuvira:  _Fuck you. Why are you there?_

Opal:  _Why didn't you tell me you were gay?_

Kuvira:  _Not the time, Opal._

Opal:  _Fine. I'm not supposed to tell you, but mom's having this big party, idk what for and she wants me home for it._

Kuvira was incensed. Mom having a party and bringing all her kids home for it but her? What the fuck?

_Thanks. Talk to you later._

She walked over to the door and opened it a crack. "Korra? Can I, like, come out now?"

Korra's footsteps tapped over. "Of course, I'm soo sorry, I had no idea she was going to be back, I mean what on earth are the odds of  _your sister_ being  _my roommate_ , right?"

Kuvira didn't say anything as she allowed herself to be led by the hand back to the living room. "That is really weird," she said finally. "I don't think I ever met Opal's new roommate..." she trailed off.

They were silent for a moment, just Korra holding Kuvira's hand with a few fingers. Korra then turned to face her. "You told me your mother and sister are adoptive...?"

Kuvira appeared surprised, then said, slowly, "Yeah, I was adopted when I was about eight." A pointed look told Korra she was not going to elaborate. After a second's silence, she continued quickly, "I just realized my car's back at the studio, I--"

"You're welcome to crash here for the night," Korra said in a rush, then stopped herself. "I mean...if you want."

Kuvira smirked. "Thanks."

"I've got movies if you want to, you know, watch them." Those eyes didn't waver from Korra's own, despite the awkwardness. Korra  ~~loved~~ hated the way those sharp, intelligent eyes bored into her own at all times, reading her like the pages of a fascinating book. Nobody had ever been able to scan her like that, but Korra had never met anyone as quick-witted as the woman standing in front of her.

"You know what I want to do?" The green eyes had a dancing flame behind them once again, as Kuvira seized Korra's hips and slammed them against her own. The two women were exactly the same height with identical proportions, so their hipbones crashed together magnificently. At the same moment, their lips collided. Kuvira shifted herself an inch to the right so that they could be closer, closer, as Korra shoved her against the back of the couch. Kuvira began grinding her lower body against Korra, who let out a small moan against her mouth. Kuvira grinned as she felt Korra's neck grow hot under her hands at this. 

"You have too many clothes on," Kuvira hissed in a low voice. 

"Then take them off," Korra breathed back. 

Kuvira ripped the two sides of Korra's button-down shirt off again, but this time there would be no interruptions. Korra felt Kuvira's light dancer fingers skim her waistline, latch onto the edge of her leggings, and begin to pull them down. Kuvira lifted Korra by the waist and sat her on the edge of the couch, and the latter wrapped her legs around Kuvira's lower body to bring them closer, even closer together.

Kuvira could feel the wetness of Korra's underwear against her own tights, and suddenly needed them off. 

"You were wearing a thong all day to teach little kids?" Korra laughed, glancing at Kuvira's tights on the floor.

Kuvira winked, but said nothing as she drew closer to Korra again. She wrapped her arms around Korra's back, admiring the sexy bra she'd worn as she unclasped it. 

"Shit, Korra, I need to fuck you, now," Kuvira hissed, pressing her body against Korra's. She felt Korra rip off her own bra and throw it aside. They fell onto the couch, Korra centimeters above Kuvira. 

 

 

Kuvira woke up to the sun blaring in her eyes. "Fuck," she groaned. "What time is it?"

She then remembered where she was. Korra's apartment. And what she'd done last night. She grinned uncontrollably for a moment and looked at the woman next to her.

8:15. Class at 9 across the goddamned city. _Shit_. 

"Korra." She shook Korra's shoulder for a moment, feeling a slight twinge of guilt. But, she remembered, Korra probably also had classes. It  _was_ Thursday morning, after all. 

"What? Who--" Korra said blearily, before focusing on Kuvira's face. She smiled. "What time is it?"

"8:15," Kuvira replied, running her hand through Korra's hair. "My car is still at the studio."

"I have a 9:30 class." Korra jumped up, remembering she wasn't wearing clothes. Thankfully, the blinds were closed. 

Kuvira stood up too and draped herself around Korra. "I don't wanna go to school."

"We've gotta," Korra replied, her voice slightly muffled against Kuvira's shoulder. "You can borrow some of my clothes. We should probably hurry."

 

After several clothes changes, they decided on leggings and a plaid shirt.

"Your ass looks better in that than mine does!" Korra said indignantly, sitting, still naked, with her legs up to her chest on her bed. 

Kuvira grinned, bent down, and kissed Korra quickly. 

"I'll wear plaid, too, and we can both be stereotypically gay, how about that?" 

Kuvira made a "humph" noise at that comment, and continued trying to put her hair into some sort of bun. 

 

"Where's your class at?" Korra asked as they both climbed into her car.

 "Just the University," Kuvira yawned, looking out the window. "This isn't far from my place, I didn't notice in the dark."

Korra flicked the radio dial and the music started blaring.

"Last night was amazing," Korra shouted over the music.

Kuvira leaned over and kissed Korra, who playfully batted her away. "I'm driving! Do you want to die?"

"If last night was the last night of my life, I'd be pretty okay," Kuvira laughed, putting her feet on the dashboard. 

"And what am I supposed to tell Mei Li's mom?!" Korra said suddenly. "Yes, Lin, I'm fucking your daughter's dance teacher."

"Bring her along to a lesson! That would be a sight to behold."

Korra groaned. "She'd probably use her magical powers and compliment my 'lifestyle,' like she doesn't do that enough."

Kuvira laughed and took Korra's hand, and they just sat, smiling for the rest of the ride.

 

 

 _5 can't come fast enough,_ Korra texted Kuvira around 3, but she knew that Kuvira was teaching most of the day, since she didn't have any school Fridays. 

Korra flipped her phone in the air and caught it; she was watching some preteen show with Mei Li about an unrealistic high school. Had the creators of this show been to school? Ever?

Only like 2 more hours, then you can watch Kuvira dance for awhile, Korra told herself. 

Her phone rang. Lin. Why did this always happen? "Can you pause it a sec, Mei?"

"Hi, Lin!" Korra leaned back against the sofa.

"Hey, Korra," Lin responded, "I was thinking I could come along to Mei's lesson, I was just worrying about how I've never seen her at a lesson, and I was reading an article in  _Earthbender Weekly_ about the importance of being involved in your kids' lives, did you know that the ancient airbenders literally just handed their kids over to the monks? Seems pretty irresponsible to me, don't you think?"

Korra made an "Mmhmm" sound. 

"Anyway, I'll be by around 4:30 to take you both to the lesson!"

"Is it necessary for me to be there?" Korra tried to be...convincing.

"Since you'll be there for the most part, I think you should know what to look out for and stuff, you know?"

"Definitely," Korra grinned. "I'll see you then."

Lin was nothing if not dedicated.

 

Korra, Lin, and Mei Li walked into the studio at 4:45, with plenty of time to talk to Kuvira before Mei's class started. Korra noticed that another woman was teaching the class, while Kuvira was behind the counter. 

Kuvira waved with a few fingers, that ungodly sexy grin on her face, but, as she flushed, Korra tried to convey with a look that she was with Lin and Mei Li. Kuvira seemed to get this, and arranged her features into a professional look, which turned out to be just as sexy. Korra groaned inwardly. No rest for the wicked. 

"Hi, Ms. Kuvira," Korra said, trying not to laugh. "This is Mei Li's mom."

"I'm Lin."

The two women shook hands.

Korra tuned out while they talked, staring at Kuvira, remembering her without those tight pants on. The fire that seemed to light her entire body when they were together was infectious, and it left Korra wanting, needing more.

Suddenly, the instructor cleared her throat. Something told Korra she knew exactly what she was thinking. "Korra, I think it would be important for you to encourage Mei during the off days to practice the things you see us working on in class, that would definitely help to engage her and you. What's helped a lot of parents who aren't usually able to come to practice, is that their students can try teaching the parents. That'll help Mei to really sink those moves in, and Mom can feel more involved."

"Sounds great!" Korra said, patting Mei Li on the back. 

"Thank you so much!" Lin shook Kuvira's hand with both of hers. The latter looked somewhat alarmed, but managed to arrange her face in a grateful, friendly manner. Korra tried to conceal her giggle. 

Smiling, Kuvira said, "Mei, why don't you go get ready, and we'll get started in just a minute."

Mei Li nodded and dragged her sorry bones into the locker room. 

 

As Lin went to sit down after their conversation, Korra took advantage of her back being turned and whispered in Kuvira's ear, "The professional thing? So hot."

She grinned as she saw Kuvira's face flush. It was nice to know that she was one thing that could fluster those ceramic features. 

"On the floor, ladies! Gonna start with some stretches to warm ourselves up." 

Korra could hear the smile in the authority with which she spoke.

After a few minutes of listening to Lin jabber about parenting (in the process, completely block any view of Kuvira), Korra decided she needed to take matters into her own hands. Or, at least, cease this boredom. 

"What do you think of the instructor?" Korra asked at what seemed like a pause. That, or she needed to breathe.

Lin looked slightly shocked at Korra actually participating in the conversation, but responded, "I think she knows what she's doing, definitely. It's important to have confident young women these days. When I was her age, I had absolutely no idea what I wanted to do with my life. But here she is, doing good things."

Korra was reasonably sure Lin was continuing talking about empowerment of young women, so she watched a 3 year old kicking a ball around the lobby.

"She's pretty, doncha think?" Lin nudged Korra with her elbow.

Alarmed, Korra said, "Yeah--I, ah, I mean, very...pretty."

Korra squinted.

Lin just smiled peacefully. 

She continued squinting.


End file.
